Zero
by Someday's Future
Summary: I am Zero. I am nothing. I am the Mask, but I am also the controller. No matter, what happens, I always win./Some language


_I was just a thought. _

Nothing more, nothing less. I simply existed in the back of Lelouch's mind, waiting for the chance to pounce. Lelouch always knew I existed as well, he just never wanted to acknowledge it. I have to thank the witch though. She was my silver lining. She gave Lelouch power, the power to control, the power to lead. Of course he needed a little push out the door. That's where I come in.

You see, _**I **_am Zero. I am the Black King. I am the King of the World, leader of the Black Knights. _**I am the winner**_. Lelouch was just a pawn to be used.

From the moment Lelouch put on that mask, I existed. I became more than just a mere thought, another idea. I became powerful_, I finally existed_. Leading the Black Knights wasn't that hard, Lelouch wasn't an idiot. The brat was a rather good leader. Though he needed me to do his dirty work. The princey boy was a strategist, a thinker. I was the actions.

He could barely notice the things he had done until someone had told him about it. I did those things.

_I'm losing it, _I heard him think as he leaned over the sink. _I didn't do those things. I swear! _

_Well you did, _I told him. _You killed those men. You killed another human being. You killed fellow humans with your new gift. _He shook his head. He's in denial.

_**Z - E - R - O**_

I became much more active when he was leading the Black Knights or using his Geass on people. I did most of those things though. Lelouch could barely remember what happened. Sometimes I let him watch me work, so he does remember. But most of the time, he turns away from the dead bodies and hides.

The only problem with Lelouch is that he has only one weakness (besides Death): Nunnally. Believe me, I would love to get rid of her. But he she goes, I go. Without her, I cannot exist. Nunnally is the reason I am here. I am the thought up protection for the princess. I exist because she does. If the female brat died, then Lelouch would have lost it. Only then would I be fully able to take over. Lelouch would fight back though. And he won't stop until he's back in charge.

You see, I do not stand for peace or for war. I do not stand for anything. Lelouch says I stand for justice when I obviously do not. Killing is not justice. It's murder. Causing a war is not justice. That's called insanity. Starting a war for a little girl, only to have thousands (if not more) die is most certainly not justice. That is mentally ill.

I do not like death. I do not love it. I do not enjoy it. I exist for it. Over the time, when the Black Knight had become known, Zero stood for justice, equality. For others, Zero stood for death and rebellion. Both are wrong. Zero, me, stands for nothing. Neither. None. The number zero is not positive, it is not negative, nor prime or composite. If you multiply any number by zero, you get zero, same if you divide but you're not supposed to so don't even try. If you add or subtract zero, you get the same number you put zero with. Resulting in no change.

Zero is _**nothing.**_

_I am NOTHING._

_**Z - E - R - O**_

When I killed Euphemia, Lelouch was practically dead on the inside.

_Will you cheer up already? _I whispered in his ears. _You only lost one sister. Don't you have like a ton more?_

_That's not the point, _he retorted. _It's not just the fact that one of my sisters is dead, it's also the fact that I am the one that ended her life._

_And? You've killed plenty others. One girl does not make much of a difference. She killed a bunch of Japanese. And she was going to kill more. One life for a couple hundred plus. That's a pretty good deal if you ask me. Come one, Lelouch. You cannot lead the Black Knights if you are depressed and grieving. They will suspect something._

He sighed, grief washing over him and over to me, but I still felt nothing. _Call is first love. _And then he shut me out.

The witch, C.C., comforted him. She did not really do much though, merely talking to him but it was better than what I would have done.

Over the next few days, Lelouch got better-ish. Still the same old same old but not as dead. He was planning his next move when I was actually doing the planning. I let him think, let him think that he is in charge, let him think that he is safe. But in real life, I am the planner, I am the doer. Lelouch is just a pawn like I said. A pawn who thinks. He's just a container that holds the cookies.

I sometimes wish that everyone was like Lelouch: confident in themselves so that they are easy to control, easy to manipulate by observing and staying ingenious, easy to read, selfish, and they're one weakness is easily exposed.

Now if only I could get that damn Suzaku Kururugi out of the way.

_**Z - E - R - O**_

Wake up Lelouch. Time to remember. It's been almost a year (or something) since Lelouch was dragged before his father by his best friend. Damn him. Damn you Suzaku. I know you loved that girl but there are plenty of fish in the sea. Go find another!

When Lelouch wakes up, the King is going to be on the "First to Go" list. Followed by the Knight of Seven.

_**Z - E - R - O**_

God bless C.C., I've never been so happy to see the witch in my life. _It's nice to see you again, Lelouch, _I tell him. He doesn't respond.

He may think he's in control, but I hold all the pieces.

He remembers me too. He doesn't like me as much as he did before.

I almost want to roll my eyes when Lelouch scowls at the sight of me. Get over yourself kid. We've got work to do.

_**Z - E - R - O**_

I grimace as Lelouch hands me to Suzaku, who looks almost disgusted at the sight of me. I don't want to listen to them talk. I really don't. I'm tired of this. I don't even feel like talking anymore. That night, Suzaku spends most of the time sitting on his bed, staring at me.

It was a strange change for me. Before, I used inhabit Lelouch's mind. But now, I guess I'm stuck in this mask, the symbol of the Black King, Zero. I can tell Suzaku doesn't want to do this. He really doesn't. He doesn't want to kill his best friend. Lelouch reminds him of how he killed Euphy. Liar. I killed her. I killed Euphy. It's all my fault. Can't they see it? Zero killed Euphy. Lelouch didn't do anything.

Nothing matters though. Suzaku can't hear me unless I whisper in his ears, filling his head with things he doesn't want to hear. Maybe this is why Lelouch is going to die tomorrow.

Maybe I told him something he didn't want to hear.

Maybe I gave him the wrong directions.

Stop it. You're the master in this game. Don't obsess over a simple pawn and a knight. The most valuable piece if your king. Focus on the your king.

My only problem is that Lelouch is the king.

_**Z - E - R - O**_

_You're not really going to kill your friend, are you? _I whispered in Suzaku's ear. _You're not that crazy, are you?_

_Shut up! _He snapped back. _I understand why Lelouch gave you up so easily and hid you so well! So other's don't have to endure the insanity you place over them._

No. Lelouch did not give me up so easily.

He didn't want Suzaku to kill him for two reasons. One of them is the fact that Suzaku is supposed to be dead and he would get arrested if he did kill Lelouch. The second reason is because Lelouch is rebellious. He wants to show me that anyone can break away from me. He thinks he's going to win.

Brat.

He can't win. No one can break away from me. It's impossible.

You can hide me in a box, shove me under you bed, burn me, anything. But no matter what, I'll always be with you.

I always figured that I should hate Lelouch. I should hate him. I really should. Even though I can find the anger to hate him, I simply can't. Why? Well, no matter how much you are crossed with your parents, you just can't help but love them. In this case, I do not love Lelouch, but I do not hate him either. It's simply a neutral feeling. Though I would feel sad without him. Who else can I have a decent conversation with?

I watched as Suzaku stabbed Lelouch.

The princey boy lurched forward, his hand caressing me, his crimson blood staining me. I am revolted. He whispered things. Things not directed to me. Things whispered to his friend.

In the end, Lelouch died, Suzaku lived, and I existed. Suzaku is now known as Zero. But I am Zero. I will always be Zero. I will always be nothing. Nunnally screamed and cried until there was nothing left. Suzaku did nothing to comfort her. I didn't speak. Not out of shock or respect, but because I was thinking.

Despite his many quirks, Lelouch was a good person with his heart set on the right place. Well, once you got passed me of course.

_Suzaku, _I said, days later after the death of the 99th Emperor. _Let that serve as a warning to you. Lelouch abandoned me. He didn't give me up. The brat knew that you were reasonable, that you couldn't be tempted as easily as others. If you think you can control me, then you are wrong. _

No response.

We did not talk after that. I whispered things into his ears but he tried to ignore me. But I knew he heard me

_**Z - E - R - O**_

_I am the Black King. _

_I am the Mask._

_I am Justice._

_I am War._

_I am the leader._

_I am Lelouch._

_I am Suzaku._

_I am Zero._

_I am NOTHING._

_If you ever meet me and you want to play my game, just so you know, I make the rules, I change them too. Lelouch died because he thought he head won, even in the end. But the truth is, he didn't. Because of me, I am the difference in the world. I am the Demon King. But I am also the Knight. _

_But most importantly…_

_**I AM THE WINNER**_


End file.
